Kreia
Kreia war vor den Mandalorianischen Kriegen eine Jedi-Meisterin. Später wurde sie eine Graue Jedi und schließlich schloss sie sich unter dem Namen Darth Traya, den Sith an. Wegen ihres Betrugs erhielt sie den Nachsatz "Lord of Betrayal". Kreia war Hüterin der Jedi-Archive und war eine sehr geduldige Schülerin und weise Meisterin. Später wechselte sie aus Enttäuschung über die Jedi zur Dunklen Seite und wurde Anführerin der Sith. Sie wurde jedoch durch ihre Schüler Darth Sion und Darth Nihilus verraten und ausgestoßen. Sie fühlte sich sowohl von den Jedi als auch von den Sith verraten und wollte Rache üben: An der Macht selbst. Sie versuchte zu erreichen, dass es keine Macht mehr in der Galaxis gab, jedoch war dieses Ziel nicht zu realisieren. Sie traf auf die Verbannte, einer mächtigen Jedi und hoffte durch sie näher an ihre Rache zu kommen. Biografie Zeit als Jedi Kreia war eine sehr mysteriöse Persönlichkeit und es war nur sehr wenig über ihr frühes Leben bekannt. Sie war einst eine Jedi, die sich den Rang eines Meisters erarbeitete und viele Schüler ausbildete, unter anderem auch Revan. Es ist möglich dass sie im Zweiten Sith-Krieg mitgekämpft hat und eine Hüterin der Jedi-Archive vor Atris war. Kreia wird zu Darth Traya Der genaue Zeitpunkt des Verlassens vom Jedi-Orden ist nicht bekannt, wahrscheinlich kurz nach den Mandalorianischen Kriegen. Sie wurde wegen ihrer Trainingsmethoden von Revan vom Orden verbannt. Der Rat hatte sie beschuldigt, dass sie ihre Schüler falsch ausgebildet hatte, weil sehr viele von ihnen zur Dunklen Seite gewechselt waren. Niedergeschlagen von der Entscheidung des Rates suchte sie eine Antwort für das Verhalten von Revan und fragte sich ob es ihrem Glauben an die Graue Philosophie gelegen hatte. Sie versetzte sich in Revan und reiste an die Orte an denen ihr Schüler einst gewesen war und versuchte daraus eine Antwort zu bekommen. Ihre Reise endete auf Malachor V, einer unwirtlichen, asteroidenähnlichen Welt. Als sie die unteren Schichten des Planeten durchsuchte, stieß sie auf eine hohe Konzentration der Dunklen Seite und gab sich ihr hin. Der eigentliche Grund über ihr Wechseln zur Dunklen Seite war die Enttäuschung über die Jedi, genau wie Revan durch seine Taten in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen beeinflusst wurde und nun ihre Grau-Einstellung durch die Dunkle Seite an diesem Ort noch verstärkt wurde. Sie wurde genau wie Revan an diesem Ort zum Sith-Lord und nahm den Titel Darth Traya an. thumb|left|160px|Kreia als sie ein zweites Mal betrogen wurde.Auf Malachor V hatte sie ihre Antworten auf die Dunkle Seite von Revan gefunden. Der Ort an dem Revan zur Dunklen Seite wechselte war die Trayus-Akademie, einem alten Ausbildungsort der Sith mit einem Mausoleum mit den tiefsten Geheimnissen der Sith. Sie konnte in der Akademie viel über die Sith lernen und erkannte, was ihr Schüler damals in der Akademie gelernt hatte. Er lernte eine gefährlichere und "mächtigere" Macht kennen und sah dass er die Republik leicht betrügen konnte und ein riesiges Sith-Imperium errichten könne. Der hilfsbereite, gerechte Revan war verschwunden und Kreia glaubte, dass er etwas Wichtigeres und Größeres erkannt hatte als Mitgefühl und Toleranz. Sie empfand den Fall ihres Schülers nun als Aufstieg und Machtzuwachs. Mit diesen Überzeugungen nahm Traya die Ausbildung in der Trayus Akademie wieder auf um eine neue Generation von Sith zu erschaffen. Nach einiger Zeit traf sie Gleichgesinnte, die den Sith Orden wieder zum Leben erwecken sollten. Ihr schlossen sich Darth Nihilus und Darth Sion an. Als sich die Jedi wegen der neuen Sith-Herrschaft zurückzogen gingen die Meinungen der drei auseinander. Darth Traya hatte wie ihr Schüler Darth Revan die Ideale ein Sith-Imperium aufzubauen, während Darth Nihilus nur destruktive seinen Machthunger pflegte und Darth Sion seine verhassten Jedi jagte. Darth Nihilus und Darth Sion waren in ihrer Einstellung gleich und stürzten deshalb Darth Traya. Nun war sie nicht nur von den Jedi sondern auch noch von den Sith betrogen worden. Kreia machte keine der beiden Seiten für ihren Betrug verantwortlich sondern die Macht an sich. Sie empfand dass sie von der Macht betrogen wurde. Ihr wurde nun klar, dass der Konflikt zwischen der Hellen und der Dunklen Seite niemals enden würde und die Galaxis ins Chaos stürze. Sie fasste den Entschluss dass sie die Macht vernichten würde, für immer. Sie erlebte die Macht als einen willkürlichen, unkontrollierbaren Gott. Durch ihr Wissen über sie konnte sie Geschehnisse in der Zukunft gut abschätzen. Deswegen machte sie nicht die beiden Seiten der Macht verantwortlich, sondern dieses Konstrukt, dass das Leben der Galaxis unter Kontrolle hatte. Kreia und die Verbannte thumb|right|200px|Kreia spricht zu der Verbannten Die Republik war zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr geschwächt und die Jedi versteckten sich und fürchteten sich vor den Sith. Sie fand die Verbannte, eine der letzten Jedi, die es in der Galaxis noch gab. Kreia glaubte durch die Verbannte ihr Mittel gefunden zu haben, mit der sie ihre Rache ausüben konnte. Kreia schloss sich der Verbannten an. Zwischen ihnen herrschte ein Band durch die Macht und beide konnten Gedanken und Gefühle miteinander teilen. Kurz nach ihrem Zusammentreffen befanden sich die Verbannte und Kreia auf einem Flug mit der Ebon Hawk. Es wurde beschossen und war schwer beschädigt, die Verbannte befand in einem künstlichen Schlaf, ihr Gesundheitszustand war sehr kritisch. Kreia schien tot zu sein. Durch den Astromechdroiden T3-M4 konnte das Schiff repariert werden und auf Peragus notlanden. Einige Tage später erwachte die Verbannte in einem Kolto-Tank der zu ihrer Genesung diente. Man hatte Kreia ins Leichenhaus gebracht, da man sie für verstorben hielt. Die Station war Menschenleer und mit den Überresten getöteter Minenarbeiter übersät. Die Verbannte durchsuchte die Mineneinrichtung und nur noch ein Gefangener namens Atton Rand war noch am Leben. Kurz darauf dockte die Harbinger, ein republikanisches Schiff, an der Peragus Mineneinrichtung an und es stellte sich bald heraus, dass das Schiff von Sith Attentätern zusammen mit Darth Sion geentert worden war. Die Ankömmlinge suchten nach der Verbannten und Kreia musste ihrem ehemaligen Schüler stellen. Dieser trennte ihr im Kampf die Hand ab. Durch den Band zwischen der Verbannten und Kreia spürte sie ebenfalls den Schmerz. Anschließend nahm Kreia die Verbannte als ihre Schülerin an. Die Verbannte stellte ihr einige Fragen über ihre Herkunft, doch konnte Kreia ihr Vorhaben der Verbannten verheimlichen. Sie bildete die Verbannte vorsichtig aus und zeigte ihr dass die Moral der Einwohner in der Galaxis viel komplexer war als die sture Einteilung in hell und dunkel. thumb|left|160px|Kreia ohne KapuzeDurch den Machtzuwachs der Verbannten durch ihre Ausbildung, hatte Kreia die Republik gestärkt und es schlossen sich der Verbannten viele weitere Gefolgsleute an, die meisten waren stark in der Macht. Auch wenn die meisten von ihnen Kreia recht negativ gegenüberstanden, konnte sie die meisten manipulieren, sodass sie ihrem Willen folgten. Die Verbannte gewann mit Leichtigkeit viele Anhänger, wobei Kreia sie dabei unterstützte, indem sie durch ihr gemeinsames Band sogenannte "Echos" ausstieß. Mit der Macht der Verbannten und dem Wissen über die Fähigkeiten von Darth Nihilus arbeitete sie ihren Plan weiter aus. Am Ende ihrer Reise mit der Verbannten hatte Kreia die Antwort auf ihre Rache: Durch die "Echos". Durch Unheil das "Wunden" im Universum hinterließ war die Macht an manchen Stellen nur sehr schwach oder gar nicht zu vernehmen. Sie konnte diese Echos über die Verbannte steuern und ausströmen. Ihr erstes Echo stieß sie während ihrer Reise mit der Verbannten aus und studierte ihre Folgen in der Trayus Akademie. Sie präzisierte diese Echos noch weiter. Personen, die nicht stark genug waren sich freiwillig von der Macht trennen konnten hatten aus ihrer Sicht es nicht verdient zu leben. Sie war der Überzeugung, dass durch ihre Rache das Leben von so vielen zukünftigen Lebewesen gerettet werden könne, da somit der ewige Kampf zwischen den Jedi und den Sith beendet sei. Kreia reiste mit der Verbannten weiter, um nach verbliebenen Jedi-Meistern zu suchen. Währenddessen manipulierte sie die Verbannte weiter, damit sie ihre seltene Fähigkeit des Echo-Übertragens weiter ausbauen konnte. In der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine machte Kreia die Verbannte mit ihren Zielen vertraut und ließ sie die Verbannte besinnungslos durch einen Machttrick in der Akademie zurück. Anschließend reiste die wiedergeborene Darth Traya nach Telos IV und bekehrte die Jedi Atris zur Dunklen Seite. Sie glaubte sie sei die "zweite Darth Traya" und die Erbin von Kreias Mächten, doch die Verbannte konnte sie in der Telos Akademie besiegen. In Wahrheit hatte die echte Darth Traya Atris dazu benutzt die Verbannte zu ihr zu locken, damit sie ihren Willen brechen konnte und die Macht ein für allemal zu vernichten. Nach der Schlacht von Telos IV, in der die Verbannte Darth Nihilus getötet hatte, reiste sie nach Malachor V, um dort Darth Traya aufzuspüren und sie zu töten. Darth Traya hatte Sions Willen beeinflusst und ihn durch subtile Beeinflussung auf ihre Seite gezogen. Die Verbannte konnte den Willen von Darth Sion brechen und dieser starb geschwächt von seinen Verletzungen. Zuvor warnte er die Verbannte jedoch noch, dass Darth Traya mit ihr genau dasselbe vorhabe, was sie mit ihm angerichtet hatte. Im Zentrum der Trayus Akademie traf die Verbannte schließlich auf Darth Traya und konnte ihre noch verbliebene Hand ebenfalls abtrennen. Durch die sonstigen Verwundungen starb Darth Traya kurz darauf. Sie gab der Verbannten jedoch noch eine Deutung der Zukünftigen Geschehnisse auf den Weg und sagte sie solle sich Revan anschließen. Sie sagte kurz vor ihrem Tod, dass die Ideale der Verbannten richtig waren und ihre Rache falsch gewesen sei und sagte ihr, dass sie die Verbannte dafür schätzte. Persönlichkeit thumb|left|200px|Kreia mit verdeckten AugenKreia war selbstsicher, manipulativ und achtete stets auf die Absichten und Vorhaben anderer. Kreia lehrte die Verbannte auf die Interessen und Vorhaben anderer nicht einzugehen und ihren Willen zu beeinflussen. Sie ärgerte sich über unterscheidungslose Barmherzigkeit, da sie der Ansicht war dies schade der Anreicherung angeborener psychischer Kräfte. Sie empfand Mitgefühl und Hilfe gegenüber anderen als schlecht, da man ihnen ihr Dasein künstlich erleichterte und sie danach noch weniger in der Lage waren sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. Durch den Betrug durch ihre engsten Verbündeten erwartete sie stets das schlechteste und schlimmste von anderen. Als die Zahl der Gefolgsleute von der Verbannten zunahm, beobachtete sie, wie sie sie zu ihrer Rache am besten verwenden konnte. Sie beeinflusste ihre Loyalität, in dem sie sie erpresste. Zum Beispiel, las sie in Atton Rands Gedanken und erfuhr seine dunkle Vergangenheit und benutzte dieses Wissen um ihn zu erpressen und ihn in den Dienst der Verbannten zu stellen. Und sie verunsicherte Canderous Ordo, den neuen Mandalore mit Wissen aus seiner Zusammenarbeit mit Revan und forderte so einen Beweis, dass er loyal zur Verbannten stand. Als Meisterin des Betrugs schreckte sie auch nicht davor zurück die Unwahrheit zu sagen. So log sie die Verbannte an und erzählte ihr, dass die Jedi ihre Macht geraubt hätten, damit die Verbannte die Jedi aufspürt und ihnen beweist, dass ihre Ausbildungen falsch seien. Man könne nicht immer die richtige Entscheidung treffen, wenn man nur den Jedi-Kodex beachtet. Auf Onderon log sie Colonel Tobin über die Existenz zahlreicher Jedi auf Telos IV an. Sie sagte ihm das, weil sie wusste, das sein wahrer Meister Darth Nihilus war und wusste das er wegen seinem Hunger nach dem Töten der Jedi Telos IV angreifen würde. Dies lenkte Nihilus von der Tatsache ab, dass die Verbannte mit einigen Jedi Nihilus Schiff betreten hatten um letztendlich ihn zu töten, was ihnen in dem darauf folgendem Kampf auch gelang. Kreia war keine "Hexe", als was die meisten Verbündeten der Verbannten sie ansahen. Sie war äußerst besonnen, was vor allem zu auftrat wenn sie sich alleine mit der Verbannten unterhielt. Obwohl Traya intelligent und in ihrer Manipulation sehr stark war, erkannte sie, dass ihre Thesen sowohl von den Jedi als auch von den Sith als Fanatismus angesehen werden würde und sie achtete deshalb stets darauf, dass niemand ihre Vorhaben herausfinden würde. Deswegen hielt sie sich eher im Hintergrund um sich vor anderen Machtsensitiven Personen zu verstecken und nicht aufzufallen. Nur durch vorsichtige Andeutungen konnte sie die Verbannte so manipulieren, dass sie ihren Überzeugungen zu folgen (ohne Kreias eigentliches Ziel zu wissen). Kreia ist in gewisser Weise mit Darth Sidious zu vergleichen, ähnlich wie Revan zu Darth Vader. Ihre Fähigkeiten unbemerkt durch gezielte Einflüsse Geschehnisse zu lenken und durch Verwirrung und Hinterhalt misstrauische Personen in die Irre zu führen sind durchaus vergleichbar mit den Fähigkeiten von Sidious, auch wenn dieser andere Absichten hatte. Fähigkeiten und Erscheinung thumb|right|270px|Kreia benutzt telekinetischen Lichtschwertkampf Kreia beherrschte Telekinetischen Lichtschwertkampf. Sie konnte durch die Macht drei Lichtschwerter um sie in der Luft durch die Macht nach ihrem Willen kreisen lassen. Jedoch musste sie darauf achten, dass der Angreifer nicht an sie selbst herankommt, denn dann könnte sie die Angriffe nicht mehr abwehren. Sie beherrschte jedoch auch normalen Lichtschwertkampf. Ihre Augen schienen beschädigt, doch sie waren wegen dem geringen Gebrauch einfach zurückgebildet. Sie beherrschte sehr gut die Fähigkeit des Force Drain, mit der sie gegen mehrere Sith Attentäter gleichzeitig kämpfen konnte. Sie war ebenfalls meisterhaft in mentaler Beeinflussung und Manipulation. Sie konnte sich durch ihre hinterhältigen Fähigkeiten die Vorherrschaft in der Trayus Akademie sichern (obwohl sie anschließend gestürzt wurde) und die Jedi und Sith durch geschickte Entscheidungen entblößen und sie für ihre Zwecke nutzen. Kreia war es außerdem möglich durch vorausschauendes Denken und Erkennen von vielen Zusammenhängen weit in die Zukunft zu schauen, jedoch konnte sie ihre Niederlage und ihren Tod in der Trayus Akademie nicht sehen. Sie konnte die Zukunft also nur ahnen aber nicht voraussehen. Hinter den Kulissen *Kreias Sithname Darth Traya, ist vermutlich von "Traitor" oder "Betrayal", den englischen Wörtern für Verräter und für Betrug/Verrat abgeleitet. *In der New Essential Chronology ist sowohl von Darth Traya und Darth Kreia die Rede und macht aus Kreia und ihrem Sith-Namen zwei Personen. Synchronsprecher Quellen * Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Gesandte Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Jedi-Chronisten Kategorie:Graue Jedi Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords en:Kreia es:Kreia es:Darth Traya pl:Kreia pt:Kreia